I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an implantable, programmable, cardiac stimulating apparatus and method that non-intrusively determines the pulse pressure of a patient's heart. The determined pulse pressure may be utilized, for example, to enhance cardiac performance. The cardiac performance may be enhanced by first manipulating the pacing rate and pacer timing intervals between intrinsic or paced stimulations of pre-selected chambers of the patient's heart over a plurality of periods, then determining the pulse pressure during each period, identifying the pacer timing interval and/or pacing rate that results in the greatest pulse pressure, and finally setting the cardiac stimulator to the timing interval associated with the greatest pulse pressure to thereby increase cardiac performance.
II. Discussion of the Related Art
The cardiac output of a patient's heart may be reduced as a result of defects, failure, disease, ageing, or other cardiac disorders or anomalies. Reduced cardiac output can lead to shortness of breath, restricted movement, and even death. Over the years various devices including pacers and defibrillators have been used to assist and/or alter the intrinsic contractions and pacing of the heart in order to increase the cardiac output of the heart. The pacer, for example, typically includes a pulse generator, power supply, microprocessor based controller, and an electrical lead of suitable construction coupled to the pulse generator for unipolar or bi-polar pacing.
Various methods have been devised to maximize cardiac output, wherein the maximum cardiac output is correlated with a measured pulse pressure. Typically, the pulse pressure is measured via cardiac catheterization or through a pressure sensor positioned on a lead. A pacer of suitable construction is required in order to receive a signal from the pressure sensor and correlate the received signal with cardiac output. At times it may become necessary to replace an already implanted pacemaker with a pacer capable of correlating the maximum cardiac output with the measured pulse pressure. Ideally, replacement of the pacer would not require placement of additional leads or lead ablation and replacement.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,456 issued to Koning et al., a device is described that adjusts a pacer rate relative to right ventricular systolic pressure. The right ventricular systolic pressure is measured by a piezoelectric pressure sensor mounted on a lead. Koning et al. does not provide for a device or method that non-intrusively determines the pulse pressure of a patient's heart. The Koning et al. device requires a lead having a pressure sensor coupled thereto, and thus requires replacement or use of the specialized lead in conjunction with the disclosed pacer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,650 issued to Bornzin et al., a device is described for providing hemodynamically optimal pacing therapy. The device apparently includes a cardiac wall motion sensor which must be incorporated into an implantable lead. The rate of pacing therapy is controlled by the Bornzin et al. device as a function of the cardiac wall velocity signals and cardiac wall displacement signals (mechanical activities of the heart generally) transmitted by the cardiac wall motion sensor. The Bornzin et al. device does not provide hemodynamically optimal pacing therapy by non-invasively measuring the hemodynamic pulse pressure of the heart. The Bornzin et al. device requires replacement or use of a specialized lead in conjunction with its pacing device. Hence, there is a need for a pacemaker that non-intrusively determines the pulse pressure of a patient's heart. The present invention addresses these and other needs.